Assassin
by Yeshua
Summary: Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade is the youngest and deadliest assassin in all of Gaia. People cower in fear at her name and there is no one that rivals her skills. Her newest target: Kuja Tribal. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Yes…it has been a long time since you have seen or heard anything from me. I've been in writer's block jail ever since I've finished one of my originals. (Maybe I'll post it on fictionpress.) Anyways…let's get down to the details.

**Summary:** Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade is the youngest and deadliest assassin in all of Gaia. People cower in fear at her name and there is no one that rivals her skills. Her newest target: Kuja Tribal.

**Rating:** For the most part, PG-13. On…with the show.

Prelude

Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade:

There is something about the full moon that excites me. Maybe it is the glow it produces, filling the world with curving, angular shadows that I love to hide in. But any assassin can share this marvelous feeling. The feeling one gets when they are committing a satisfying sin. I am not much of a philosopher…nor am I a priest, but I do know my share of sins. (Having committed a large amount throughout my life of danger and violence.) I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly and yawned silently. I hated being this inactive during a full moon.

My last kill had been far too easy, meaning that it wasn't very much fun. Not only that, but my last few jobs had been the same way as well. I was simply tired of poor quality jobs that were assigned to me by the guild-master. I was Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade, top assassin in the Tori guild and in Gaia. No one can top my skills and yet…I'm stuck with the crappiest jobs. I sighed. I suppose I can't complain.

"Gazing at the moon again?"

I knew who that voice belonged to. It was Micah, one of the top male assassins in the guild. He was sort of like a brother to me, rescuing me from the tyrannies of street life. Plus, he keeps the other males away from me. Why? My beauty was the only thing that clearly rivaled my skills.

"You know I can't help it. Besides, it helps me take my mind off of things," I said softly, folding my arms across my chest.

Micah flashed his bright pearly white teeth at me in a perfect smile and smoothed his long raven locks out of his face. I loved the way he did that…it was so graceful. That grace is normally what charms Micah's victims to death. They get so tied up…

"Yeah, I heard about your last assignment. A critical waste of your skills was it not?" Micah asked.

A critical waste? You could call it that.

"Yes, it was a waste, but I have no right to question the guild-master. Still, I couldn't beat the exercise."

Micah chuckled.

"Lady Torien holds you in high regard, Tamiko. She thinks of you as a daughter and not a high class assassin."

I snorted.

"When have I ever looked like her?"

Micah shrugged.

"I wasn't referring to looks. I was just saying that she doesn't give you harder assignments because of your safety."

Safety? Was there such a word in the assassin's dictionary? Micah saw my expression and patted my shoulder.

"Come on, Lady Torien must have some new assignments for the both of us."

Great…more lame assignments. I could hear my sword crying in its scabbard. Yet, I followed Micah back inside of the giant guild-house as quietly as a mouse. The other members of the guild were in the common room, waiting for Lady Torien to appear. All of the men turned their heads in my direction (except for Micah) and licked their lips lustfully. I was filled with the urge to cower and duck out of sight. I hated the sight of lust-filled men. It was something I had come in contact with a lot.

A firm hand brushed my backside, making me jump violently. I whipped around with a snarl only to see Meridian's smiling face. I could tell by his expression that he had drunk himself silly.

"Lady Torien won't approve of you touching me," I snapped.

I was almost tempted to cut him down where he stood. But I had no basis for it…yet. Meridian smirked and licked his lips again.

"You can't expect me to not touch you. You're so beautiful."

He grabbed me around my back and kissed me on the lips roughly. I shoved myself away from him with a snarl. Micah jumped forward, sword at the ready.

"No!" I managed to shout.

Micah shot me a glare that could have melted cities, but amazing stayed still.

"Why are you defending him?" He shouted.

A strange smile eased across my lips as I unsheathed my sword. The room fell silent as I crept forward on my toes.

"I want to cut him down myself," I whispered.

Micah quickly and silently moved out of the way, watching me with dark eyes. Meridian staggered backwards with a hazy grin on his face, oblivious to his fate. With one even stroke, I brought the sword across his face. He howled in pain and fell backwards onto the floor. I pounced on him with the speed of a cat and kept swinging until there was a pile of mangled flesh and bones.

"Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade, what are you doing?"

There's something about sins that makes you uncontrollable. Something about committing sins that makes you feel invincible.

"Tamiko, answer Lady Torien," Micah whispered, sheathing his sword.

I was still in a daze from the kill, but I managed to bow.

"I had to dispose of Meridian, Lady Torien," I mumbled.

The crowd parted before me, revealing Lady Torien wrapped in expensive kimono robes. She appeared to be very angry with me, or something…

"Sheathe your sword, Tamiko," She said loudly.

I did as she said and stared at the floor.

"Lady Torien, Tamiko was just defending herself," Micah piped up.

Torien gave Micah a glare that rivaled Micah's previous one…and then she turned in my direction.

"Is this true?"

I nodded.

"He made a pass at me, I just defended myself."

Lady Torien narrowed her eyes.

"It seems like I've underestimated you, Tamiko. And for that, I have a brand new assignment for you."

I tried to hide my interest, but it was hard. New assignments were a plus for killing Meridian. I bowed deeply and straightened up.

"What is my next assignment?" I asked, hiding the amusement in my voice.

"One of my business partners has called for the assassination of Gaia's most fearsome villains."

Fearsome, eh? This should be entertaining. I could hardly wait.

"…Your next target is Kuja Tribal."

Everyone in the room gasped loudly. I smirked, ignoring the gasps. I refused to be afraid. This Kuja person would meet the end of my blade.

"Lady Torien, I will do my best, I assure you," I said proudly.

Micah shot me a nervous look. Lady Torien smiled and turned away.

"Everyone, let's leave Tamiko to her planning."

Micah walked up to my side, face frozen in an expression of pure shock.

"You're not going to take it, are you?"

I gave him a baleful look.

"Of course I am. This is my assignment, why should I?"

"Tamiko, I know you are not that naïve. Surely, you know who Kuja Tribal is."

I had to admit that he got me there. In my burst of pride, I'd forgotten to ask for information. I did feel somewhat like an idiot for not knowing.

"No, I don't know who Kuja Tribal is," I replied sourly.

"Kuja Tribal is one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. He single-handedly attacked the nations of Lindblum and Alexandria and duped several more leaders in the process. Rumor is that King Zidane of Alexandria is the only one that can keep him under control. He's dangerous, I tell you."

Dangerous? Even more fun. But I could understand Micah's concern. After all, he was like a brother to me.

"Micah, please…I'll be fine. If Lady Torien thinks I can handle it, then I can," I said softly, touching the edge of his face.

"Ok…I know you'll do fine, Tamiko. I keep forgetting you're top assassin…or one of them. Just…don't get into too much trouble."

I smiled.

"I won't."

Author's Note: Need reviews for food…


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: And now…to say my thank you's. Thank you all that reviewed my story and a special thank you for the cookie. smiles Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Treno

Foggy Morning

Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade;

I love foggy mornings. I always have. There was something thrilling about hunting someone through heavy fog. The way they panicked when they realized that their senses betrayed them…excited me. But that was a predatory issue, in itself. I knelt low to the ground near the gates of Treno and craned my ears. No noise so far. I had set out from the guild-house a mere hours before on the tip that King Zidane was in town. Micah was really reluctant about telling this little tidbit of information. Something about being my brother.

I told him to stop worrying with a firm voice and set off. Now I was huddled in the fog, near the guards at the front gates.

"Zidane, I really don't approve of this visit. It pains me to see my mansion again," A soft voice said.

I lifted my head off of my knees and squinted into the fog. Two tall forms came into view and stopped just before the gates.

"Kuja, you weren't crying over it when you went inside. In fact, you looked mighty happy."

I glanced up at the figure that was speaking. It was a man with pale-colored creamy skin. He was dressed in a light brown sleeveless T-shirt that showed off the definition of his muscles. He wore a pair of baggy brown pants that nearly covered the boots he was wearing. This was Zidane…King Zidane, in fact. He was handsome, I'll give him that. The form next to him had to be Kuja. He was glorious…god-like! He had long flowing silvery, feathery hair that matched the color of his lovely skin.

Kuja also had on a two piece outfit that showed off his smooth belly. I licked my lips, despite myself. My target was very attractive. It was a damn shame I had to kill him.

"I wasn't happy about it, Zidane," Kuja snapped.

I caught sight of his eyes…and nearly gasped. I had never seen eyes that were so deep like that. So…blue…so filled with sadness. For a moment, I pitied him. How could someone this beautiful be deadly? Zidane shrugged and scratched his auburn hair.

"Alright, I get it. Let's just go home."

"If you can call that home."

Home? Does Zidane mean Alexandria? I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, all thoughts of Kuja's beauty out of my head. I could kill him now, I had the chance. But there was the issue of witnesses. Panicked people made difficult targets to silence. And so, I would wait until the time was right to strike. Kuja and Zidane sighed and walked through the gates. I got up to my feet cautiously and drew my cloak over my head. I was just about to step out when a firm hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around, palm raised to slap whoever dared to touch me.

"Don't you dare, Tamiko," A harsh voice whispered.

I glared right at an exhausted Micah.

"Don't scare me like that," I snapped loudly.

"Hush, or you'll attract unwelcome attention," Micah hissed.

I started to say something loud, but thought the better of it. After all, Micah did piss me off by sneaking up behind me. But I was sure he had something important to tell me.

"Did you see Kuja?" Micah asked.

Or…not.

"Yeah, I did. Now if you excuse me, I have an airship to catch," I snapped.

I pushed past him and started off towards the gate. Micah grabbed my arm again and pulled me backwards.

"It's not a good thing to try to hitch a ride on the Invincible. Terran technology, very bad for thieves. Lady Torien has arranged something for you."

But I wanted to follow Kuja. Something about that beauty…that drew me. I blinked and forgot all of the anger I had towards Micah in one moment.

"Lady Torien has arranged something for me?" I asked, dreaming of how Kuja's body would look dead.

Micah ignored my expression and yawned.

"Magical arrangements, Tamiko. She's told me to watch over you."

I snorted.

"Magic? What can magic do? I don't have to rely on magic."

Micah frowned. He hated it when I denounced magic, simply because he was an avid user of magic himself.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine. Let's get you going.

* * *

Kuja Tribal:

I stared out of the window forlornly at what was left of Treno. It wasn't like I was going to miss it. Treno had more than it's share of good and bad memories for me. And at least, I had a personal servant to wait on me hand and foot without fear. Alexandria servants were just intensely paranoid of me, period. There was no denying that. Sure, I was grateful to my brother for taking me in under his wing against Garnet's wishes. But the qualities that made me, me, were stifled greatly. I flicked a small feather out of my eyes and sighed. Ok…maybe the narcissism hadn't been suppressed much…if at all.

I smirked a little at that. I turned away from the window and sighed. I had also seen something odd at the gates of Treno when I was talking to Zidane earlier. One pair of eyes…looming out of the shadows. They seemed so lost…and yet, I couldn't tell. Who did those unbelievable eyes belong to? I rubbed my temples gingerly. It wasn't like me to worry about such trivial things such as eyes. Yeah, that was almost as fantastic as my idea about people trying to assassinate me.

That entire episode was good for a laugh. Zidane thought I was going senile for the entire week.

"Someone looks like their thinking too much. Let's not repeat the trip to the mental hospital," Zidane said merrily.

I shot him a glare that if put into magic form would easily rival Ultima.

"You know, I don't like it when you mention stuff like this. You know, I'm not crazy."

"I know that, you don't have to remind me."

If you ask me, having a younger brother must be a crime. Still, I couldn't help but see those eyes.

"I saw something strange on our way out to the Invincible," I muttered.

Zidane gave me a look that clearly said 'not again'.

"Maybe it was a dog, Kuja. Stop thinking that everything's out to kill you. It's not healthy."

When will do you get it through your head that I am not healthy? I kept my mouth shut. Brothers are evil. Those eyes belonged to a human, not a dog. I smoothed my feathers down with a yawn.

"Back to a boring life."

* * *

Hour Later

Tamiko Ava Straugh-Nightshade:

Traveling by magic has to be one of the funniest things on Gaia. One moment, your listening to a complex incantation and the next, your body is hurtling through time and space. And then, POW! The pavement says hello and now you are in an entirely different city. Micah pulled me off the pavement gently, suppressing a small chuckle. I pushed him away and staggered up to my feet crossly.

"You could have warned me first," I snapped.

Micah slipped on his hood and dusted his robes off.

"The surprise was worth your reaction. Get serious, Tamiko. You have a job to do."

Methodically, I straightened my cloak and the belt I had my sword on. Micah watched silently, with a look of a professional on his face. He was ready now and I wasn't.

"Wait, I have one last thing for you," He whispered.

I drew my hood over my head and smoothed my hair back. Micah reached into his pocket and drew out a small black wand with a white tip. It glowed softly in the light as if to indicate higher power. I gritted my teeth. More magic. Coming from Micah, that was hardly a surprise. But, I took it into my hands and pocketed, keeping my expression blank.

"Thank you. Though I hardly think I need it."

Micah turned away from me and started walking away.

"You will," was the last thing I heard him say before he vanished.

All of a sudden, I was in the middle of a large alleyway in front of a set of stairs leading downward. I glanced up only to see a sign that read 'Theatre District'. Now, I knew where I was. Micah and I used to run down this alley all the time when we had assignments together. I wrapped my cloak around me and moved to the back of the alley as quickly as I could. My objective: Infiltrate Alexandria Castle. That wasn't hard to do.

You see, there are many ways to get into the castle: underwater, from above, etc. So…where should I go? From above is the easiest way, but I doubted I still carried a grappling hook. But wait…the church bell. Didn't I leave something up there earlier? I rounded the corner and into the old church steeple. Had it been a few years ago, the building would have been occupied with hundreds of moogles. But now, I was eternally grateful that they had moved on to better places. I climbed up the ladder quickly and methodically.

I pulled myself up onto the ledge and pulled on the small string hanging near the arch. A small box tumbled into my hands. I opened it with deft fingers. Just my luck, my grappling hook was intact and loaded. Joy. I strapped in to my wrist and started off again. Alexandria was a very fascinating city in its own right. Where else did you see rat people and hippo's. It also had more than its share of Black Mages. I wrinkled my nose as I sat on the last rooftop before Alexandria Castle's courtyard.

I still hated magic folk. They destroyed my parents and cast me out into the assassin's guild. (Not that I minded killing.) Maybe this assignment would lift my spirits. Wasn't Kuja a powerful sorcerer? Hmm…his beauty was so wasted on him. I shook my head feverishly. Why was I thinking about him? I was putting him to death not getting ready to seduce him. I rubbed my grappling hook lovingly and turned my attention to the courtyard.

* * *

9:47 P.M. Nighttime

It was shortly after sunset when I roused from my careful slumber. The courtyard was dark and empty with the exception of a white haired man standing in a corner. White haired man? Could that be Kuja? I moved out from behind a large top window and stared at the walls around the courtyard. There was a space on top of them big enough for me to run along. Perfect. Now where should I shoot to take advantage of this little fact? There was a wall not far from where the man was standing.

If I moved fast enough, I could stay well out of sight. Good, Tamiko, you are thinking on your feet. The white haired man moved towards the exit of the compound quietly, waving at the guard. Time to move. I aimed the grappling hook at the wall I scoped out earlier and flicked a small switch. A small hook shot out of the device and dug into the wall. I pulled backwards and held on for dear life as the line began to retract itself. I landed on the wall carefully and pulled the hook out of the wall.

The white haired man was just inches away from the gate, well within my grasp. I dashed along the wall and dropped into the bushes before the guards could see me. On closer inspection, I saw that this man was Kuja. Funny how he looked so different in the moonlight.

"Be careful, Kuja. You know how bad Zidane got the last time you went out."

Kuja shrugged his shoulders. That simple motion looked extremely graceful. I licked my lips and tapped the hilt of my sword with one finger.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. If that's possible," Kuja said softly.

"Right."

With that, Kuja walked off into a grove of small thick trees. I moved after him as fast as I could in the shadows.

* * *

Kuja Tribal:

I knew someone was following me the moment I stepped out of the courtyard. Why didn't I tell the guards? I wasn't sure. Maybe I was so used to danger that I didn't bother with help anymore. I no longer had the problem of declining strength and magic now that I had learned how to tap Gaia's energy. I didn't tell any of the royal family that yet. They would somehow slip up and word would get to the city. That would create undue chaos. (Not that I would mind it.) After the Iifa incident, I wasn't new to maniacal, pent up thoughts. But I was new to paranoia, which was now haunting me.

I paused behind one of the trees, craning my ears for sound. None yet. It had to be an assassin.

"Show yourself, I know you're there," I said loudly.

"You are more gifted than I thought you were, Kuja Tribal. Too bad you won't live long enough to put it into use."

That voice sounded so cold…it sent shivers down my spine.

"Where are you?" I asked, keeping myself calm.

"I am everywhere, my dear fool. You're mine now."

A black form jumped down from a overhanging branch in front of me. Seconds later, it had a sword out and pointed at my throat. I wasn't threatened by this assassin at all. I learned not to fear death a long time ago and I will not fear it now. I reached out and grabbed the hand that held the sword. With one sharp quick twist, I had the sword out of her hands.

"What are you?"

Author's Note: Cliffy.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know that was a deliciously evil cliffy, but I could not resist. Besides, the second chapter would be way too long if I did what I was supposed to do with it. Anyways, this chapter may be a bit weird sounding. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

* * *

Assassin

Chapter 2

Kuja:

"What are you?"

The figure tossed its hair back with a flick of its head, revealing the face of a young girl. There was strength and fire behind those crimson eyes of hers. Crimson eyes? Was that normal? The girl grinned darkly.

"It doesn't matter who I am now that you are going to parish."

Where have I heard that before? I kept my hand on her weight, watching for any possible hint of movement. I kept my muscles tensed up and my mind clear. More magic I have at my disposal, the better.

"Apparently, you don't know who I am and what I can do," I said in a low voice.

The girl snorted and jerked her arm backward. Nice try. I tightened my grip on her wrist and planted my weight down. The girl snarled and literally tossed me over her head…and into the brush. I landed on my back a little rougher than expected and ended up gasping for air. In one split second, the girl had her sword in her hands.

"Enough games, little girl. You should have stayed home with your mother. This is the end."

I flicked my wrist at the set of trees nearest her. The top of the trees exploded in a ball of white hot fire. There was a startled scream and a loud thud as several trees fell to the ground instantly. I laughed wickedly and folded my arms. Several shouts from the castle's direction quickly reminded me of Zidane. I floated towards the ground and hid behind a very tall tree. I couldn't let any one see that the explosion was due to my magic.

I had convinced Zidane that I was powerless and unable to channel magic, period. But…I glanced back at the fire with a frown etched on my lovely features. I wonder if she is still alive…such beauty was wasted on her. Had she chosen something safer as a profession…

"Why am I thinking about her?" I whispered to myself.

I fired at her to kill so…why am I suddenly feeling so sorry for her? The shouts grew louder with each passing second now… Maybe I would go check on her body…

Tamiko:

The weight on my legs was unbearable and so was the heat. I screamed and screamed until my throat ran dry, which wasn't very long. The flames licked at my chest, eating away at the layer of clothes I had on. I tried to grab my sword so that I could put myself out of my misery. After all, that's what assassins do. The fire flared up in another puff of white heat that scolded my face. Tears poured down my cheeks, drying up halfway down my face. Right now…I wished Micah was here…

He wouldn't let me die.

"Big brother…please…" I whispered.

My vision started to turn black.

"Put that fire out!"

Alexandria Castle

7:48 A.M.

Kuja:

"Sir Kuja, what do you have to do with this woman?"

Hmm…uh…she was my assassin?

"I don't have a relationship with this woman," I said simply.

Dr. Tot glared at me through his thin-framed glasses. He was way too used to looking at me like that since he became the castle's physician.

"You're lying," Dr. Tot said softly.

I smirked.

"You can't prove it," I said in a sing-song voice.

"True. I'm going to see about more medicine for the woman. I will want an explanation later."

And with that, he left. I glanced at the bundle of bandages lying on the bed. Tamiko was almost dead when I finally asked for the fire to be put out. If it wasn't for the quick water spell I conjured, those idiot guards would have burned her up. That's one thing for sure…you can't trust a human to take over a genome's job. I smoothed my hair out of my face gently and walked over to the bed.

Amongst all those bandages was Tamiko's slightly reddened face frozen in dreamless slumber. In a way, I envied her. She was resting on the brilliant edge of life and death, meaning she could give up whenever her body fell like it. I knew that she was hardly feeling any pain after Garnet threw a cure spell at her. I was glad that she didn't ask me to do it as a joke.

"What is so special about you? Why couldn't I let you die?"

The words echoed around the room, forcing an annoyed growl from my throat.

"Kuja."

I whipped around, pasting a look of disinterest on my face. Zidane gave me a strange look before walking fully inside the room.

"What is it, Zidane? I was in the middle of something," I snapped.

"Yeah, that's what you want to think, basically. Anyways, we found something in this woman's jacket."

Jacket? But I thought the jacket was destroyed.

"What did you find?" I asked, trying to hide some of my interest.

Zidane ignored my expression and handed me a small warped black wand. What could Tamiko be doing with a wand? Assassins like her generally use swords, not magic. I took it out of his hands and waved it under my nose. It smelled strongly of the Treno Slums that it gave me a headache. I turned it over in my hand and saw a hint of cursive writing that read 'Micah…'

"Micah? Never heard of him," I muttered aloud.

"Heh, I'm not sure if there is a Micah in Alexandria."

Fascinating. It was funny how Zidane didn't pay attention to details. This wand came from Treno along with Tamiko. I handed the wand back to Zidane and sighed.

"We have no lead through that wand. Just…put it in my room, ok?"

Zidane gave me an incredulous look.

"Kuja, you know how Garnet feels about you having magical items on your person."

Queen Garnet can royally bite me on this one. I waved him off without a word.

"Garnet does not control me, you know that. Besides, you can tell her that she attacked me."

Zidane laughed.

"And you hit back."

Right. Whatever you want to call it. Zidane turned and left with a small chuckle. I glanced at Tamiko once again, scanning over her delicate features.

_You know you'll have to kill her when she gets up_, a voice in the back of my mind mused.

I wanted to laugh at the voice's reasoning, but I couldn't. It was true. I had no intention to die at the hands of some assassin. But…

I looked her over again.

…I may have to.

Later on that afternoon

Tamiko:

My eyes shot open, flooding my vision with light. Light? Was I in heaven? Had someone been kind enough to release my poor soul? As the light faded from my eyes, I saw the ceiling of a well kept room. Who…saved me? I turned my head and caught sight of a small nurse, reading a clipboard. Hmm…so I was in a hospital. Brilliant. I glanced down at my left arm, which was thickly covered in bandages. I imagine…I was covered with such bandages now. In a way, I was hardly surprised. After all, I was half burned to death.

Wait, was that fool Kuja still alive? Let's find out. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed as cautiously as I could.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

I watched with an amused smirk as she rushed over to me and attempted to push me back onto the bed. With a snarl, I hit her roughly across the head with my fists. The nurse let out a startled gasp and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Hmm…humans are too easy."

I stood up carefully, noting the weakness in my legs. But I was fine. Someone had been foolish enough to heal me before putting me here. I glanced around the room, looking for some kind of weapon. There were none. The door swung open wildly, revealing a very weary Kuja. Excellent.

"I thought I wounded you," I snapped.

Kuja laughed.

"For someone who stood so close to death, you sure have a lot of mouth."

"You couldn't even kill me," I spat.

Kuja's eyes narrowed darkly.

"Oh…but I can."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was actually supposed to be cut in half, but both would be really short and not so sweet. So I put them together…and left you with yet another cliffy! Yay! Once again, sorry for the long wait. And…feed the authoress stares at her review box


End file.
